


Good Night

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [623]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Jared, Female Reader, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Little Reader, Non-Sexual Age Play, non-sexual infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can you please write a non sexual infantilism imagine with Jared Padalecki and fem! reader? Like the reader is super duper little (like a few months old) and sleepy, and her daddy is getting her ready for bed? Thank you.





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on Jan 29th, 2015

Jared smiles as he picks you up with ease, carrying you around the house, talking to you softly as you snuggle close to Jared, while being in his arms.

“Hmmm, I bet you’re sleepy, huh?” Jared murmurs softly, grabbing one of the bottles of milk he had in the fridge and heating it up for a few seconds. He takes it from the microwave, and you started sucking on the teat, sucking down the heated milk, blinking lazily. “Looks like.” Jared grinned.

He takes you up the stairs, humming softly as he walks into the nursery he made for when you aged down. He sits down on a mat and rocks you, as you drink the rest of your milk.

You look up at Jared, through half-lidded eyes, and he smiles down at you, running a hand softly through your hair.

“Little baby girl is tired, hmm?” Jared asks softly, placing the bottle away. “Gotta get you changed, baby. Can’t fall asleep on me yet.”

You babble incoherently, barely even a noise, and Jared laughs.

“That so, baby? Well, try not to fall asleep yet.”

Jared picks you up again, and takes you over to get some PJs for bedtime, and he checks the diaper you’re wearing.

“All clean.” He says softly, as he changes you into your PJs.

By now, your eyes are almost shut, and you can feel Jared moving you around the room, placing you in the crib that he has for you, and he tucks you in with your favorite stuffed animals.

“Good night, my little one. Sweet dreams.” Jared murmurs, kissing your forehead softly. Your eyes shut the rest of the way, and Jared turns off the light, the soft glow from the night light in the room illuminating the immediate area with a soft blue glow.

_Night Daddy._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not accepting prompts currently.


End file.
